


Leather Confessions

by caplanbuckybarnes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Love Confessions, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 13:03:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15729948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caplanbuckybarnes/pseuds/caplanbuckybarnes
Summary: By reading your journal, Dean finds out a secret of yours





	Leather Confessions

“Dean,” Sam sighed as he looked at the older brother from across the table. “Please tell me you’re not reading Y/N’s journals again.”

“It’s like she’;s a mini version of dad!” Dean mumbled as he glanced up from the leather bound notebook in front of him. “Look at this! She’s been all over the world, Sam! The world!”

“Yeah, yeah,” Sam frowned slightly. “But maybe there’s a reason why she tries to keep her journals away from us?”

“Like what?” Dean smirked. “Naked pictures that she drew or something?” He scoffed. “C’mon, Sammy, we’re family here!”

Sam heaved a sigh before he turned back to his laptop. He’d been waiting for you to return from the food supply run and Dean had once again ventured into your room without your consent and ruffled through your notes on Djinns and Wendigos. 

“Whoa…” Dean mumbled in the silence of the kitchen. “Sammy…” Sam glanced away from the keyboard and hiked a brow at Dean. “She likes me.” Dean’s mouth curled into a cheeky grin as he flipped the journal over and displayed the page for Sam. Scanning the words on the page, Sam grew uncomfortable at the seeming love confession you had written for Dean.

“Don’t tell her, Dean.” Sam shook his head, pushing the journal away from him. “Maybe there’s a reason why she never spoke of it to you.”

“Like what?” He snorted. “I’m a delight to be around!”

Sam merely rolled his eyes.

Later that night, you were in your room, turning drawers over in search of your journal. You thought you remembered placing it in your desk drawer, but it was nowhere to be seen. Deciding to chance it, you went to the kitchen, hoping one of the boys, even Jack or Castiel had seen the damned thing.

“Dean has it in his bedroom, Y/N.” Castiel answered as though he had read your mind. You secretly always wondered if the angel could indeed read your thoughts.

“Why?” you asked, plucking an apple from the fruit basket Sam had kept in the kitchen for latte night researching.

Castiel shrugged before looking at you.

Your mind started to panic as you rushed down the hallway to Dean’s bedroom, hoping that he didn’t read too much of the journal. You cringed at yourself at the numerous confessions of your crush on the elder brother as you gently knocked on his bedroom door.

“Y/N!” He smiled at you as he opened the door and beckoned you into the room. He motioned for you to sit down on his bed as he retrieved the leather bound book for you. “Sorry, I know how you feel about us taking your research without asking.”

“What were you researching?” You gulped as your fingers brushed against his own as you took the book from him.

“I learned something new today.” He smiled.

“You didn’t-” your eyes grew wide in embarrassment as he nodded.

“Yeah.”

“Dean-” you begun to babble.

“It’s okay, Y/N.” He walked over to his door and closed to quietly before turning to face you again. “Emotions run wild when people stay in the same place together for too long.”

“You’re not upset with me?” 

“Why would I be?”

“Because we’re family?” you frowned. “Right?”

“We’re all friends here, Y/N.” He took a careful step closer to you. “Secrets shouldn’t be kept from each other.”

“I know.” your stomach was doing cartwheels as he knelt down in front of you. 

“Stay with me tonight?” he mumbled, his mouth moving centimeters away from your own. “Say no, and we’ll never speak of this again.”

‘And if I say yes?” you breathed out.

“I’ll treat you like fuckin’ royalty.”

A heartbeat.

“Yes.” And with that single word, plush lips were crashing down upon your own.


End file.
